


The birth of a miracel

by Pearlislove



Series: Seraphina Picquery/Percival Graves Family series [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Family Feels, Giving Birth, Love, Picquery/Graves love baby is coming, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The birth of a miracelorHow Percival Graves and Seraphina Picquery became parents





	

**Author's Note:**

> The baby is finally coming! :D 
> 
> On an important note, my story 'Not even good people last forever' has officially been added to this universe, but it is not recquired reading right away as it takes places roughly two years after the Fantastic beast movie (the first), and roughyl one year after 'Babies, bosses and sunday wake up calls', the installment that started this series.

“Sir, you got a note.” Porpentina Goldstein, recently promoted to Senior Aurors, is standing in front of his desk and holding out a folded piece of paper. “It’s from the president.”

 

Confused, curious and only slightly anxious, Percival grabbed the note. Their dear president, and, coincidentally, his girlfriend, was at this point nine months pregnant and ready to give birth any day. As such, she had taken to working at home since about a week, and he could only hope that nothing had happened.

 

Slowly, under the watchful gaze of Miss Goldstein who still stood positioned by his desk, he opened the note and read.

 

_ Mistress Seraphina is in labour. Mistress demands Master Percival present at hospital. Master please come here to please mistress  _

 

  _NAPPY_

 

 

Graves practically jumped out of his seat as soon as he’d read the note. Nappy was Seraphina’s house-elf which had, as far as he understood,  raised her and her sister, remaining loyal enough to these children that she came along with Seraphina as she moved out of her family house and into her own flat. 

 

During the last week when Seraphina had, big as a house and as good as ready to give birht already, been staying at her flat alone, and Nappy had been in charge of looking out for her. Percival supposed that that was what she had done, bringing her to a hospital as she went into labour.

 

He didn’t even stop to explain to any of the aurors watching him what was going on as he rushed as fast as his feet would carry him out into the hallways towards the elevator. 

 

“Mr Graves!” Miss Goldstein is, surprisingly enough, chasing after him and shouting at the top of her lungs. “Wait!”

 

He’s almost by the elevator, already, and she is half a corridor away, but he decides to have mercy upon the poor thing and come to a halt before he can enter the elevator or do something else.

 

“Where are you going Mister Graves?” She seems confused to say at the very least, and her big brown puppy dog eyes widen in fear, fearing what had been written on the note that he is still clutching in  his hand.

 

He take a deep breath, let himself calm down. “It’s seems” He begins, not being able to help himself as he cracked a smile. He was going to be a father! “As though our dear president has gone into labour!”

 

Tina’s eyes now widden in further shock, and he can see that there will be many questions she’ll want to ask once she recovered, but he doesn't stay around long enough to offer further explanation.

 

Instead, he simply apparate himself out of the Woolworth building and directly to the main lobby of the only hospital for wizards and witches there was to be found in New York, one of twenty in total in all of America that was MACUSA approved facilities with properly trained staff.

 

At a time like this, he fully enjoyed his status as director of security and the perks that came with it, such as being allowed to apparate to and from the Woolworth building, which was not possible for normal employees.

 

With a  pop he went away, and soon enough he landed in the familiar entrances to the small hospital. It was, as always, filled with people waiting treatment for magical maladies, but he decidedly ignored them as he approached the desk, trying to suppress the slightest bit of panic in his chest as he catched the attention of one the nurses.

 

“Hi there, what can I help you with?” The surprisingly enough blue haired witch smiled, picking with a few papers behind the desk and probably already ready to hand him a standard health evaluation sheet.

 

“I’m here to see..” He looked around, suspicious as ever and wanting to make sure no one listened in on their conversation. It wasn’t unknown that the president had been expecting, but it didn’t mean she had to announce her presence at the hospital for everyone to hear. “Seraphina Picquery. She is supposedly giving birth at this hospital. My name is Percival Graves.”

 

The young nurses face suddenly turned quite serious as she heard the name, and she nodded wordlessly, leading him over to the elevators where she catch the attention of a shorter, green haired nurse instead.

 

“Amanda! Are  you going to check on Madame Picquery?” The other young nurse nodded, vaguely confused, and the first nurse pushed him towards her. “Bring him will you? He’s on the list of people with access. She said she fixed for her house elf to summon him.”

 

“Sure thing sis.” The green haired spoke again, and suddenly the brightly coloured hair seemed a little more logical to Percival, but he hardly cared as she led him off to see his girlfriend. “My name is Amanda, and I'm primarily in charge of Madame Picquery while she's in the maternity ward. We’ve given her her own room, and there’s security charms in place that only let in verified personas. You're on the list though, so you needn't worry about it.” 

 

Expecting him to follow her, ‘Amanda’ stepped into the elevator as the door finally opened, pressing one of the many buttons on the control panel on the wall and closing the doors once Percival was standing dutifully by her side.

“That’s good. Has...has she had the baby? Or is it still undergoing?” Percival fumbled, unsure how to ask the question and painfully uninformed as to how a birth normally happened, or how long it took. He had a younger sister, but his parents had never wanted to explain the exact process, and while Ilvermorny could be praised for a lot of things on their curriculum, their sex ed was not one of them. 

 

He had spent so much time with Seraphina trying to prepare for the arrival of their baby, but now that it actually happened, he stood there, dumbfounded like anyone else. 

 

The nurse smiled kindly, waiting as the elevator stopped a second time to pick up someone who upon seeing Percival walked away, before answering. “She’s had the baby already, it went unusually fast, but she's not yet been introduced to it. We’re currently taking numbers on it, checking height, weight, vitals and so on to ensure its health before reuniting it with the mother. Basically, you came just in the nick of time to witness her meeting the baby.”

 

Percival couldn’t help but smile at this, proudly straightening his posture and trying to control his manic grin. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest and a million butterflies tickled his guts, making him feel strange but oh so happy because this, this was something he never thought he’d have but had somehow gotten anyway.

 

The nurse smiled, too, encouraged by Percival's reaction. “I think it's very nice you're there for your boss. The father didn’t show up in time, hasn't yet as far as I know, so she could need the support.” Her voice was pitying, and Percival's smile suddenly fell.  _ The father has arrived  _  he thought, his chest now aching with sadness rather than happiness.  He wished he could just out their relationship, he wished he could just be honest with the world and tell them that he loved their president, but he couldn’t. It would have too big ramification. 

 

Staying perfectly quiet, he bit his lip hard and willed himself not to think of it. Everything was going to be good, everything was going to be perfectly fine, he just had to keep quiet, not let anything slip and try not to act so unlike himself.

 

The elevator pling and the doors open, showing Percival and Amanda the way into a room whose interior design took Percival entirely by surprise, differing something extreme from what would normally be expected in a hospital common room. 

 

He had expected worn out couches in bland colours, uncomfortable plastic chairs and tables covered in piles of outdated magazines. Sterile white-painted walls, gray floors and maybe a box of dirty toys for smaller children to play with in a corner.

 

It was not what it looked like. The room was painted in the most intrusive blue colour imaginable, the couches placed by the walls were a ghastly lime green and the tables in the middle were instead of magazines covered with parenting books and informative pamphlets.  A hell designed specifically for new parents, Percival thought, and tried not to gag.

 

“This is the common room. New mothers normally meet with family and friends here while they’re still hospitalized. Yours is a special case, though, so if you come along I’ll show you her room. The doctor should be returning with the baby any minute now.” Amanda stated confidently, gesturing down the corridor to the left, and Percival nodded, following obediently.

 

He still didn’t say anything, not because he was afraid to give away something he shouldn’t, but rather because he couldn’t find any words to use as he tried to battle his own conflicting emotions inside him. He fect excited, happy and joyous to be meeting his baby at long last and to get to be there with it’s mother. But at the same time, he felt cold and scared, fearful of everything that was to come and his own lacking abilities. It was almost as though he hadn’t truly realised what was happening until now.

 

He didn’t know if he could do this, after all.

 

“Mr.Graves, we’re here now.” Carefully, he felt someone squeezing his arm, dragging him back into reality and away from his own emotional turmoil. They were standing infront on an anonymous black door with the patient name missing from the plaque on it. 

 

“Am I supposed to enter?” He asked, feeling incredibly stupid the moment the words passed his dry lips, but knowing he couldn’t take them back.

 

“If you want to.” The nurse said, still smiling kindly, patiently waiting for him to make a move. “I’m going to go and retrieve the baby from the doctor’s if they haven’t handed it back already. You can wait in there with the president.”

 

The nurse leave, heels clicking against the floor as she walks away, and Percival is suddenly left all alone, uncertain what to do but doing something anyway.

 

He grab the doorknob, twisting it and forcing the door open just a smidge, quickly sneaking through the crack and tip toeing into the room, afraid to disturb its occupants.

 

Seraphina is resting in a bed right across the room from the door, seemingly asleep as Percival sneak in. She looks like a painting, he thinks,  blond hair spread out across the pillow and copper coloured skin glowing in the light of the ridiculously strong hospital lights. 

 

Slowly, carefully, breathless from the pure beauty of the woman before his, he approached the bed. There was a chair for visitors just off to the side of said bed, and sitting on it was no other than Nappy the house elf, drifting off to sleep herself

 

“Even a poor house elf deserves some rest. Especially if she's going to insist taking all the night shifts the baby.” Percival jumped as he heard Seraphina spoke, unable to help the smile that emerged when she popped one eye open and smiled at wryly. “Took you long enough to get here.” She said almost accusingly, pouting like a sad puppy.

 

“Took you less time than normal.” He replied, easily falling into their normal pattern of teasing banter. 

 

“Fair enough.” She sigh, shifting in the bed. “Have you met the baby yet?”

 

“No. They said they’d give it back to you soon.” He smiled, placing a hand on Seraphina’s. “We’ll meet it together.”

 

“Her” Seraphina corrected. “It’s a her. We got a baby girl.” The smile that broke out on her face glowed brighter than the sun and Percival smiled too squeezing her hand in his own. He had a daughter!

 

“I’m so happy for us. Almost surprised. It never really felt real you know.” Percival whispered, carefully brushing a few strands of hair out of Seraphina’s face and kissed it.

 

*knock knock*

 

“Not as happy as they're going to be when they find out your the dad” Seraphina whispered back, eyes focused on the door. “come in!”

 

The last exclamation seemed enough to finally wake up the sleeping house elf beside Percival, and as the door opened and the green haired nurse, tightly followed by a gray haired doctor, carried in a big bundle of yellow blankets, Nappy abandoned the chair, positioning herself standing by Seraphina’s bedside instead.

 

“The baby is here now, mistress.” The little house elf proclaimed proudly, and the nurse laughed, lowering the bundle of yellow blankets placing it in Seraphina’s open arms.

 

Gingerly, Seraphina hugged the bundle closer, pressing it to her chest and poring over its every detail as her eyes took in the sight of her tiny daughter, but even as she was so caught up in expecting their little miracle, he noticed she was still very careful to not block Percival's view if it, of their child. “Mommy and daddy is here” She cooed, laughing in delighted as the baby responded with a delighted squeak, waving its tiny fists in the air.

 

Percival laughed too, taking in the baby's pale complexion and tiny ensemble of blond hair, standing in stark contrast to her black eyes that she  _ clearly  _ got from her mom and he can just feel his heart swelling, growing bigger and bigger as it filled with feelings of love and adoration that he never knew he could have but didn’t feel like he could live without now that he felt them.

 

Slowly he stretched forward a finger, watching in awe as the baby grabbed onto it with both it's tiny fists. It truly was tiny, their orecious baby. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Seraphina watching him with love and compassion unusual to be seen in her. Though on the other hand, the amount of love and compassion he was currently admitting was probably seen as unusual to him, too.

 

“Excuse me.” When they finally look up from the little baby, the nurse has leave, and left is the gray haired doctor, all alone. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you. First of all, I want to say that the baby is perfectly healthy in every aspect, though a little bit on the smaller side. Next, though I know the father is not here, I’d like to fill out the birth certificate. Is that acceptable?”

 

“That will be perfectly well.” Seraphina says, her cool voice one of a president, intimidating and demanding respect. There was no vulnerability or love visible on the outside anymore. She fixed the man with her most intimidating stare. “You may start.”

 

“Okay then” The doctor seemed uncomfortable, fiddling with pen and clipboard. “What will you wish to name her?” 

 

Percival glanced at Seraphina. They hadn't talked names. She had tried, of course, claiming ti was the kind of thing couples did,  but being the grump he was he had basically said that he’d go with whatever she wanted, and that the discussion was unnecessary because frankly he didn’t  _ care _ . It had be stupid to say, he realised that   
later, and they’d fought a lot over it, but she’d never asked again. 

 

Now he was just waiting for her to name their daughter.

 

“Ariel Lilly for her first names.”  At this, Seraphina stopped to glance at Percival. “Graves is her last name.” 

 

Percival almost couldn’t breath. She had given her his family name. She had chosen to let Percival have that part of their daughter. He smiled.

 

“Graves, madame?” The doctor, obviously not knowing what was best for him, said. Confusion was playing on his features, and he was staring straight at Percival.

 

“Her father's last name. Percival Graves.” She looked up at Percival, smiling proudly, eyes showing unending affection and dedication to the other man, and he could feel her squeezing his hand. 

 

The doctor’s eyes went big a saucers, and he seemed as though he did not know what to do and say. “O-of course, ma’am. I won't tell anyone. “ He finally squeeze out, still looking at Percival who gave him an angry glare for good measure. It really wouldn't do if he went blabbering about their relationship.

 

“The father is here now.” He said, taunting, not being able to help himself no matter how hard he tried. Seraphina swatted him on the arm, but ignored it. He felt as though he had the right to be smug sometimes, too.

 

“Anyway” The doctor continued. “I’ll leave you alone now, and I am happy to say that I will be able to leave in just a few days, assuming nothing appears to be wrong with the baby.”

 

Seraphina and Percival smile politely, nodding and affirming, and then the doctor decide to act upon his words and really do leave them alone.

 

As soon as he’s out the door, they start laughing. They're giddy and excited and happy and scared and it's all mixing up to a big cloud of sparkling emotions that make them feel higher than the moon.

 

They were really parents now. They had a child, a daughter, a beautiful little combination of both of them that they were going to love and nurture for years to come.

 

“I love you.” He says it with all his earnest honesty, leaning into kiss Seraphina and hug her tight, as tight as he possibly could. Because he loved her. Because he loved his daughter. Because he loved their odd little family.

 

“I love you too.” Seraphina replied, leaning into his embrace enjoying the warmth from his body. It was perfect, everything she ever wanted, and smiled. 

 

None of them noticed the little house elf sitting on the floor in the corner, watching them and smiling to herself. Nappy knew, just like they, that they were going to be a fine little family.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
